


貓派萬歲

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 貓科動物就是最厲害的！
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki, 公主line
Kudos: 10





	貓派萬歲

**Author's Note:**

> ※公主line  
> ※友情向  
> ※動物文學  
> ※就是要傻白甜！

瑠姬下了直播後便悶悶不樂，連還沒動過的早餐也不吃了，變成了一隻貓快步躲回房裡。

沒錯，他是一隻貓，而且是隻布偶貓，但這不重要。

團員們面面相覷，他們剛剛一起吃著早餐看直播，發生什麼意外小插曲都一清二楚，卻沒有人敢去安撫瑠姬。

主要是房間進不去呀！

「我去好了！」獎身為隊長又同為貓科動物，主動承擔起責任，於是成員們用歡送英雄的陣勢目送獎離去。

但過沒多久，一隻毛絨絨的雪豹就走了回來，神情略微沮喪。

「瑠姬說他想一個人靜一靜。」說著雪豹變回了人身，坐回了餐桌旁，十分關照團員的性格又開始發作：「唉，不吃早餐怎麼行呢。」

「……我去？」向來是氣氛擔當的純喜，覺得自己好像要做些什麼，但又有些遲疑的自薦。

然後一秒就被身旁的豆原吐槽：「算了吧，你連房門都進不去。」

說到進的去瑠姬房間的成員，大家你看我我看你，最後把目光放在剛剛和瑠姬一起直播的成員身上。

「！」祥生在大家的目光中，艱難的吞下最後一口早餐：「我去我去！」

深知祥生出馬就沒有問題的大家放下心來，笑瞇瞇地看著他蹦蹦跳跳的離開了餐廳。

喝著咖啡景瑚突然發問：「為什麼只有祥生可以進去呀？」

獎維持著最和藹親切的神情，說著最地圖炮的話：「這不是你們愚蠢的犬科動物能理解的。」

貓科動物就是最厲害的！

「.......」黃金獵犬瑚、柴犬豆、哈士奇喜、薩摩耶鶴和狐狸兄弟同時中槍。

同為貓咪的拓實噗哧一笑，局外兔的翔也則是幸災樂禍的大笑。

\--------

眾所皆知瑠姬的房門是進不去的，不過祥生也沒打算從房門進，他走進基本上沒落過鎖的豆原房間，在小陽台上張望著隔壁房間的動靜，然後變成了一隻貓。

沒錯，他也是貓，跟粉絲心目中的形象完全不同，是隻擁有金燦燦蓬鬆長毛的緬因貓。

才不是笨笨的犬科動物呢！哼。

靈巧的從小陽台翻進隔壁，他順利的進到瑠姬的房間。室內沒開燈，落地窗被絲織窗簾遮擋了部分光線，屋內顯得昏暗不明，一坨白色的毛球就窩在床鋪上。

緬因貓輕巧的躍上了床，繞著縮成一團的布偶貓轉，想引起他的注意，但布偶貓將臉埋在毛絨絨的大尾巴中，一副不想理人的樣子。

緬因貓打量了幾圈後，決定從側面突擊，突然撲了上去，往布偶貓蜷縮起來的腹部開始鑽，布偶貓被嚇了一跳，氣得用後腳蹬他，並出低吼聲警告，尾巴啪啪啪用力的甩動。

被凶了的緬因貓也不怕，反正引起注意的目的已經成功了，於是在布偶貓兇狠的瞪視中趴下，撒嬌的翻滾了一圈，然後用水汪汪的無辜眼神回視他。

「......哼。」一時無言以對的布偶貓決定再縮回去，眼不見為淨，沒想到自己的尾巴被緬因貓的前掌壓住，動彈不得。

「大平祥生！你欠打嗎！」布偶貓終於受不了，坐起來一掌拍在了緬因貓的頭上。

挨了一下的緬因貓委屈趴在床上，連耳朵都垂了下來：「嗷嗚，好痛。」

明知道他是在裝可憐，但就是吃這招的布偶貓無奈道：「你要做什麼啦？」

「關心你呀！」突然又滿血復活的緬因貓湊到他身旁，邊撒嬌的蹭他邊自我反省：「對不起啦瑠姬，都是我不好，沒有提前跟你說企劃。」

「沒事，是我自己不小心。」提到這個又沮喪的布偶貓，鬱鬱寡歡的趴了回去。

緬因貓心情跟著低落起來，只能緊緊的貼在他旁邊，兩隻長毛貓一起憂傷的看著窗外。

這朵雲好像布丁狗喔……旁邊這朵好像魚……好想吃喔……等等！

突然想到什麼的緬因貓眼睛一亮，耳朵也興奮的豎了起來，抬頭往旁邊蹭了蹭：「瑠姬我有東西要送你！」

只見他跳下了床，往角落的櫃子走去，用貓掌掏了半天，終於從櫃子和牆壁的縫隙中拖出了一包東西。

他興致高昂的咬著回了床上，放在布偶貓面前像在獻寶一樣：「你看，這是獎買的皇家小魚乾，最貴的那個牌子喔！上次獎分了我一根，超好吃的！我偷偷拿了一包藏起來。」

「……。」

「真的啦！你只要吃了它心情就會變很好的！」

瑠姬心情過於複雜，向來反應極快的他一時無語凝噎，良久才說出一句話來：「……你為什麼藏東西在我房間裡？」

「！」只顧著哄哥哥開心，完全忘記這件事是偷偷進行的緬因貓，在布偶貓銳利的眼神下越縮越小，小聲的解釋：「因為……因為放在我房間會被汐恩和翔也吃掉，他們那群笨狗狗鼻子很靈的……我想說瑠姬房間沒有人會進來，所以……」

「......。」很無奈但也不能打小孩一頓，只好扣下小魚乾洩憤的瑠姬道：「那這包就歸我了！」

「喔，好吧……」好想吃喔QAQ

\--------

豆原打電動到一半，小陽台傳來動靜，他淡定的把剛剛闔上的落地窗打開，好讓從隔壁跳過來的緬因貓進來。

「成功了嗎？」

「嗯嗯。」叼著小魚乾的緬因貓發現這樣說話不方便，於是變回人身，把小魚乾拿在手上：「我出馬當然沒問題！」

「要來一局嗎？」豆原晃了晃手上的遊戲手把。

「不用了，我想回去補眠……」祥生說完就輕飄飄的晃了出去。

剛走出門口，就看到準備來再次關心狀況的獎。

「瑠姬他還好嗎？」

「沒問題的，我用小魚乾哄好了他！」

祥生提起了小魚乾，令獎不自覺的往他手上看去，越看越覺得眼熟：「……你這個小魚乾是哪個牌子的？」

「就是你訂的皇家小魚乾呀！超級好吃……！」突然意識到什麼的祥生，深覺不妙拔腿就跑。

「大平祥生！！！」

今天的JO1宿舍，也是非常熱鬧呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 看了這兩隻的直播被萌到不行，high了一整天，覺得不寫點什麼對不起兩隻小可愛！  
> 雖然大家都默認祥生是狗狗，但我實在太想看兩隻貓咪抱著一起蹭來蹭去了(合掌)公主line世界最棒！


End file.
